


soldier.

by Arweyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Steve and Bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arweyn/pseuds/Arweyn
Summary: A fanart by myself. I definitely ship Bucky and Steve. DUH!





	soldier.




End file.
